


Sang Petualang

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate-Canon, Angst/Tragedy, Canon, Drabble, Flash-fiction by a prompt, Friendship, Gen, Psychological (?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Dia bukan lagi Asriel yang dulu.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sang Petualang (Podfic Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966188) by [KhiKhi_Kiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara). 



> Video game "Undertale" beserta karakter-karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk., Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari karya fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Ditulis sebagai entri pada forum Infantrum ; "Drabble Berantai Keroyokan".  
> Prompt : Bocah Petualang (dari reycchi)

Asriel Dreemurr. Sang Bocah Petualang. Dewa Penguasa Alam. Begitu bocah monster itu memproklamirkan dirinya.  
  
Dia bukan lagi monster penghuni Dunia Bawah Tanah. Bersama keluarganya, kini dia adalah penduduk resmi di sebuah desa ladang gandum. Manusia-manusia desa yang lain menyambut keluarganya dengan ramah.  
  
Dia bukan lagi bocah cengeng seperti kata saudara angkatnya, Chara. Mau jatuh sesakit apapun, dia akan tetap bangkit dan melangkah tanpa setitikpun air mata.  
  
Dengan berbekal ransel gemuk (berisi peta dan beberapa potong pie hangat buatan ibunya), serta scarf bercorak pelangi di leher yang membuatnya tampil layaknya pahlawan super, anak lelaki itu tak lelahnya berkelana ke manapun dia suka. Melewati padang rumput dan gurun, menerobos hutan hujan, hingga menikmati gugus bintang di langit malam bersama semilir angin yang mengayun lembut, menyentuh bulu-bulu putih dan daun telinganya yang panjang.  
  
Betapa bahagianya dia menikmati setiap detik di dunia luar. Bebas. Lepas.  
  
Sementara Chara tetap setia mendampinginya. Anak manusia itu sangat mengenal Asriel. Dia tahu Asriel pasti akan membutuhkan bantuan, setangguh apapun dia. Saat dia tersesat karena tak bisa membaca arah mata angin, atau nyaris terperosok ke dalam semak berduri, atau ketika butuh teman bicara hanya untuk mengisi kesunyian malam.  
  
Sesekali Chara mengajak Asriel bercanda. Dia berlari mendahului Asriel, hingga sejauh tiga meter di depannya. Dengan gelak tawa ceria Asriel mengejarnya.  
  
Di hadapan mereka adalah bayangan sebuah gunung tinggi.  
  
Asriel mengenal gunung itu. Tapi... gunung apa ya, namanya?  
  
Semakin jauh mereka saling berkejaran, semakin dekat pula mereka dengan gunung itu.  
  
Oh, iya! Gunung Ebott!  
  
Tunggu dulu.  
  
Untuk apa Chara berlari ke sana?  
  
Rasa takut dan cemas mulai merayapi tubuh Asriel. Dia berusaha mencegah Chara.  
  
Dia tidak ingin terjun ke kawahnya.... 'kan?  
  
Memasuki celah gua pada sisi gunung dan berpijak pada tepi kawah, Asriel melihat sosok Chara tersenyum padanya sebelum menghilang. Berpejam mata, dan terjun.  
  
Asriel tidak yakin apa itu senyuman tanda bahagia atau sedih.  
  
Asriel terus berlari mengejarnya, ikut terjun ke dalam kawah gunung.  
  
\----  
  
Sampai pada dasar gunung, Asriel tersentak, menemukan dirinya terkungkung dalam kegelapan. Dia menunduk lesu.  
  
Hanya gemerisik lambaian rerumput hijau dan bunga-bunga emaslah satu-satunya simfoni pemecah sunyi.  
  
Dia harus bangun--ah. Untuk apa? Meneruskan mimpi konyolnya sebagai bocah petualang di dunia manusia?  
  
Chara? Untuk apa memanggil dia? Toh dia sudah ada di dekatnya. Tepat di bawahnya. Di dalam gundukan tanah berbunga yang ditempatinya. Berbaring. Tidur lelap.  
  
Dia bukan lagi bocah monster kambing bertitel pangeran Asriel Dreemurr.  
  
Kini, dia hanya setangkai bunga emas payah tanpa jiwa, tumbuh dengan nama "Flowey" sebagai satu-satunya identitas mutlak.  
  
\------------

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Saya akui, membuat drabble seperti ini bisa memacu mood dan skill menulis. 
> 
> Saya enjoy banget. Thanks to Infantrum members, of course.
> 
> Salam,  
> Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
